Sweet Nothings
by reneegraham
Summary: A series of one-shot prompts; about every and anything. Chapter 7 Summary: A sick Sakura proposes an interest solution to a problem Sasuke has.
1. Chapter 1: Drunk

Sweet Nothings

A/N: I've been on the site since my early teens. I've also tried many times to write my own stories, but always scrapped them after a couple of chapters. This will be my first official fanfiction to be uploaded! Basically, I looked up prompts and decided to write one-shots. If chapters coincide with each other, I will state so before the chapter! I will try my best to edit each chapter, but grammatical mistakes will happen! Anywho, enjoy! :D

Prompt: Drunk

Rating: T

Summary: Sakura ends up having to babysit a drunken Sasuke.

Chapter 1: Drunk

_'This is so stupid.' _Sasuke thought, sitting at a local bar with his fellow comrades. Initially, he wasn't even going to entertain the idea of wasting his time drinking. Unfortunately, for him, the stupid dobe wouldn't shut the hell up about having a team outing. It turned out to be a bigger deal than he wanted. At first it was going to be the 4 members of Team 7, but then Naruto invited the Hyuuga girl and Sakura invited Ino. Of course, they invited more people, much to Sasuke's dismay.

Ino and the girl's hadn't even made it to the bar yet and Naruto was well on his way to being completely plastered.

"Teeeeemeeeee!" Sasuke winced at Naruto's shrill voice ringing through his ears.

"Shut up, dobe!" He hissed at the loud mouth blonde. Naruto just giggled and slapped him on the back.

"Why? Aren't you having fun, Sasuke?!"

He ignored his inebriated best friend and fiddled with a napkin on the counter of the bar. Naruto sat down next to him and slammed his glass down, spilling the contents of the drink.

"Ohh I get it, fu fu fu." Naruto giggled, wildly. Sasuke merely gazed at the blond baboon with his eyebrows raised. He leaned of closer to Sasuke's ear to whisper, "It's because Sakura-chan's not here!"

Naruto laughed even harder at the look of horror on Sasuke's face.

"Don't worry, I miss my Hinata-chan."

"Sober up, dobe. You'll disgust Hyuuga away in your state." Sasuke said tersely, ignoring his comment about the pink haired ninja.

"Pshhhh! Sober, smober; Hinata thinks I'm cute no matter what!"

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed.

"Is that _water?!"_ Naruto exclaimed, as if offended. "That's why you have a stick up your ass, teme! We need a bottle of sake, down here, Bartender-san!"

"I don't plan on drinking. Whose going to keep you out of trouble?"

Sasuke nodded his thanks to the bartender, who sat down the bottle of sake and 2 ceramic cups. Naruto snatched the bottle from Sasuke, before could take it from him. He poured them both a shot; handing one to Sasuke. Sasuke eyed it wearily.

"C'mon, teme! After everything we've been through, one cup of booze ain't gonna hurt you!"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He took the cup from the dobe and they clanked it together.

_'One shot of this won't hurt anything.' _Sasuke thought, tossing back the cold sake. He winced at the harsh, burning sensation washing down his throat.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was running late. Her shift at the hospital ran one and a half hours over the time she was supposed to get off. By the time she made it to the bar, everyone was going to be drunk. She didn't have time to run home, shower and change; as her house was across town from the bar. Ino would throw a fit if she knew that Sakura was going to show up in her hospital attire.

By the time she made it there, a lot of the group had already gone home. Ino was flirting and dancing with random patrons, which annoyed Shikamaru. She spotted Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke sitting at the bar. Hinata was blushing at something Naruto said to her and Sasuke looked annoyed. She eyed his pink cheeks and giggled.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm so late." Sakura apologized, taking a seat on the stool between the two male ninja.

"HAY, IT'S SAKU-CHAN! You're laaaatee!"

Sakura winced at how loud Naruto was being.

"I had to stay late on my shift. How much have you had to drink, dummy?" She asked, picking up the sake bottle and shaking the contents inside. There was not much liquid left in it. Sakura leaned over the bar and smiled at Hinata.

"I gots teme to drink! He'sa light weight!"

"Shuddap, d-dobe."

Sakura laughed when she heard Sasuke's husky slurred voice.

"How much have you had to drink, Sasuke-kun?"

He stared at her blankly, trying to process what she was saying. The world was moving fast...and was that two Sakuras he saw?

"Teme thought he could out drink me! He made it 'alfway through the second bottle before he was drunk!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"N-Naruto-kun has probably had closer to 3 or 4 bottle, already."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. She did not want to take care of two drunken shinobi after an exhausting hospital shift. She waved the bartender over for the tab.

"Wha-wha ya doin', Sakura-chan? I'm just getting started!"

"Hinata, I'm going to leave Naruto in your hands, okay?"

The raven hair girl nodded and tried to get Naruto to stand up.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. L-Let's go home and get you some ramen."

"You're the best, Hina!"

Sakura almost had a heart attack when she saw the bill that the two males racked up. It was almost as much as one month's salary at the hospital. Ugh.

"You two owe me!" She snapped giving the bartender money for the tab, as well as a tip. She glared at Sasuke.

"I didn't do nothin'."

"Usually, it's Naruto who acts so irresponsible. You should know your limit, Sasuke." She scolded, pulling his arm around her shoulders so that she could get him out of the bar. It was tough, as Sasuke was not only stumbling, but also very heavy.

"I don need no help."

"Now's not the time to act like a tool."

"I am a man, not a tool."

Sakura shivered at the warm breath that grazed her ear. Sakura sighed, deciding that she could not be mad at the Uchiha. This was something that Sasuke normally wouldn't do.

"Well come on Man Sasuke, let's get you home."

Sakura wanted to groan when she thought of how far the Uchiha Compound was from them. It was even further than her apartment.

You smell good..." Sasuke whispered so low, Sasuke almost didn't hear him. Yup, he was definitely inebriated. That was something so uncharacteristic for Sasuke to say out loud. She was sure he didn't mean to say it to begin with, so she just stayed quiet.

"Let's pick the pace up, Sasuke." Sakura begged. His stumbling began to get worse, until he just stopped walking altogether.

"I-I feel sick..." And then he vomited, all over her. She helped him over to the bench and cursed, quietly at the putrid smell from coming off of her shirt. She prayed to Kami-sama that Sasuke had no recollection of the events that took place tonight. She sighed before talking off her scrub top and tossing it into a nearby trash bin. Her chest was pretty much exposed, besides the bindings that were wrapped around it. Sasuke stared at her. His heart was beating erratically; something that he would later blame on the alcohol. Uchiha's did not swoon over a girl taking off their shirt.

Even in Sasuke's drunken haze, he didn't want any wondering eyes trailing Sakura's body. He was sure that drunk fighting would be challenging, but he would pummel any guy staring at her. Sasuke leaned forward off the bench and took off his shirt, handing it to her.

"It's only fair," Sasuke started, "since I, _hiccup, _ruined your shirt." He didn't tell her his real motives for giving her the shirt. Sakura pulled it over her head; the bottom of the cloth falling to her mid thigh.

Sakura tried not to blush because Sasuke's drool worth chest was exposed. _'Sakura snap out of it. You're 20 years old and you've seen hundreds of chest before! Stop acting like a lovesick teenager!'_ She scolded herself, and, once again, helped the Uchiha up.

"Thank you," She whispered. She could feel Sasuke's body heat through the material of the shirt. Sakura could feel the heat rising on her cheeks.

"I was worried that you weren't comin' tonight," Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Oh?"

"Thas why I drank, _hiccup, _drank so much." Sakura smiled, surprised with how much Sasuke was opening up to her.

"Seein' the dobe getting fresh with H-Hyuuga made me..jealous."

She looked up at him. They were halfway to the Uchiha Compound, now. Sakura almost sighed in relief.

"Do you have a girl you like?" She felt like testing the boundaries, to see how much information drunk Sasuke would give to her.

Sasuke giggled. He freaking _giggled._

"Naruto didn't tell you."

"So you do?" Why did she sound so disappointed?

"I am a man, _hiccup, _I also have urges."

"There's a difference between liking and wanting to sleep with someone."

Sasuke giggled again.

"I'm glad Naruto didn't tell you."

Sakura was starting to get frustrated with the Uchiha. She was tempted to toss him in an alleyway and let him find his own way home. "Of...of course Naruto told me," Sakura lied. "He can't keep a secret."

Sasuke stopped his laughing and looked at her wide eyed.

"Soooo, _hiccup_?"

"So what?" Kami, Sasuke was starting to get heavy. Good thing she could see the gates of his house in the distance.

"I'm waiting for an answer...do you?"

"You aren't making any sense, Sasuke!" Sakura snapped at him. "Do I what?!"

"Like me?"

The bluntness of his words made her feel sick to her stomach. Her head felt dizzy and she had the urge to throw up, herself. They hadn't brought up her feelings for him since she was 13; right before he left the village.

"W-What does _that _have to do with anything?"

They were finally inside the house and Sakura struggled with getting him inside of his spacious bedroom.

"Every-_hiccup-_thing."

Sasuke grabbed her chin, clumsily, and forced her to look into his eyes. Sakura's heart started to race. She was nervous. This was uncharted territory she was exploring with him. This was something that he probably was not going to remember tomorrow. She didn't even know if her heart could handle this.

"Sasuke, I-"

She was cut off when his lips met hers. Sasuke's lips were soft, surprisingly. He pulled her down on the bed. She straddled his hips, his hold on her neck was uncomfortable, but Sakura didn't relent in kissing him back. Sasuke pulled away when oxygen was needed. Sakura was dazed and confused at what just transpired. The girl that Sasuke-kun was talking about- was it her? Dare she get her hopes up? She needed to think...Sakura looked down at Sasuke and he was already passed out, letting out little tufts of breath. He seemed peaceful, enough, Sakura thought.S She unraveled herself from his limbs and ran out of his house.

Sakura's heart was pounding, furiously, and she touched her fingers to her lips. Uchiha Sasuke had stolen her first kiss and it tasted of sake and acid (as gross as that sounds), and it was something that she would never forget in her lifetime.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a raging headache and really gross morning breath. He groaned and pulled the covers up over his head to block out the sunlight. With no recollection of last night, he vowed to never let Naruto peer pressure him into getting drunk again.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

_Sweet Nothings_

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and faved/followed the story. I was actually quite embarrassed and happy reading the reviews that everyone wrote. I was suuuuper nervous with posting the story because I wasn't sure whether anyone would like it! So again, thank you. :D As always, please excuse any grammatical/ spelling errors. I will try my best to be better with editing, so don't give up on me yet! Happy readings!

Prompt: Jealousy

Rating: T

Summary: Sakura finds out the hard way how possessive and jealous an Uchiha can really be.

Chapter 2: Jealousy

"Oh, Hiro-kun, thank you!" A pink haired medic exclaimed, accepting a large, colorful arrangement of flowers. It probably came from the Yamanaka flower shop, Sakura noted. The attractive, young doctor, Ito Hiro, gave her a shy smile.

"You're welcome, Sakura-san."

The pair stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other. Shizune had mentioned to her a while back ago that Hiro carried a flame for her. Sakura didn't think anything of it, hoping that he didn't act upon it.

"A-ano, I was wondering..."

_'Oh, no,' _Sakura thought. Sure, Hiro was attractive enough... But she didn't feel anything for him.

"...I just wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime this weekend..."

Sakura stayed silent. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings. Things between them could become bad pretty fast if she didn't handle this professionally. It wouldn't be that big of a deal, but they often worked together during operations. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her coral pink locks. Hiro looked rejected and she started to feel guilty.

"...I understand if you don't have time, Sakura-san! You must have a pretty busy schedule!" Hiro finish, giving a pretty lame laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling pretty dejected.

"Hiro-kun, I have time on Saturday afternoon..." She just didn't have it in him to reject him, especially when he looked so sad. Besides, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Plus her love life _was_ pretty lacking.

"I have to pick up some groceries and run some errands, if you would like to join?"

"Of course! I-I mean, sure, Sakura-san. It sounds like fun! I will see you tomorrow then?"

Sakura nodded slightly.

"Kami is smiling down on me today- I mean... Er, see you then!" Hiro flashed her an awkward smile and blundered off in the opposite direction. Sakura had a bad feeling about tomorrow, but decided to shake off the feeling...

"What the hell was that?"

"GAH!" She wasn't expecting a familiar resonating voice coming from behind her. "What the heck, Sasuke! You can't just sneak up behind people like that!" Sakura turned around hastily and punched his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who was that guy, Sakura?" He questioned, ignoring her question completely.

"You-you saw that?"

"Just answer the question or I will ask him myself."

Sakura groaned and began walking back to her office, knowing that Sasuke was following behind her.

"His name is Hiro-kun and he's a surgeon here."

"I gathered that much." Sasuke deadpanned. He walked into Sakura's office and shut the door behind him.

"It's really none of your business, Sasuke."

"We are teammates, Sakura. It is my business."

"Kami!" Sakura yelled, her hands clenching into tight fists at her sides. "You and Naruto are just the same! I'm going out with him tomorrow. There. Happy?"

"No. Call it off."

"I don't think so. You're just going to have to deal, Sasuke. You aren't my dad and sure as hell isn't my boyfriend. You have no say." Her green eyes were glowing with anger. Sasuke's glared hardened.

"Tch. Whatever."

He stormed out of the office, slamming the door closed. Sakura was sure the door had cracked from shear forces. She let out a small scream and fell back in her chair. Unfortunately, this always happened when Sakura was interested in a guy. She wasn't even that interested in Hiro, but Sasuke didn't have to know that.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke was sure that he had gone mad. He was a freaking Uchiha for Pete's sake and he resorted to sneaking around, _stalking _her and that boy from work. She had even dressed up for him. There she stood, in front of a fruit cart, in a flowing, green sundress and strappy sandals. In all of the years he had known Sakura, not once had he seen her dress up.

Sasuke knew that he had nothing to worry about, considering Sakura kept a good distance between them. But, she had to be blind to miss the way _Hiro-kun's _eyes wondered her body. He had to keep his anger in check, otherwise he would face Sakura's wrath (not that he was scared of her or anything).

Sasuke was beyond pissed. He was paving the path for him and Sakura. It had been slow, of course, but she acted as if she didn't notice things changing between them! Sasuke had asked her to spar and train- something he would have never done a year ago. He went to her to heal mere _scratches-_ just so they would have some alone time together. He walked her home from her shift at the hospital- which was so _uncharacteristic _of him. Then _Hiro-kun_ comes and they're suddenly going out. Shopping. Together.

Honestly, Sasuke just wanted to beat his face to a bloody pulp. Sasuke watched from the shadows (creepy, much?) as she handed him some fruit to put into the basket. He smiled at her and brought his hand up to caress her pink hair. Sasuke gritted his teeth. They looked like freaking lovers!

_'Grave, grave move, bub.'_ He growled and stalked off towards them. This guy was putting the moves on her! He looked as if he was about to kiss Sakura and that's when Sasuke control officially snapped. He pushed _Hiro-kun _back with more force than necessary before decking him in the face. The poor guy fell back on his rear end. Fruit spilled out onto the sidewalk from the fallen basket.

"S-Sasuke! What the fu-"

"Be glad that was the only thing I did!" Sasuke snapped cutting her off. Hiro laughed and wiped blood from his nose with the back of his hand. Sasuke glared at him. His fist was itching to connect with his face once more.

"If I had known that Sakura-san was involved with such a scary guy, I would have stayed away..."

Sakura rushed over and helped him up. She tried to inspect his broken nose, but Hiro swatted away her hand. He knew that it would make matters worse if Sakura were to dote over his injuries.

"I will see you at the hospital, Sakura-San." He nodded to Sakura and eyed Sasuke warily. "It was nice to meet you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke said nothing until Hiro left. Sakura roughly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him into an empty alleyway. She didn't to fuel the already gossiping crowd of people.

"You have some nerve!" She reprehended.

"He was putting the moves on you! I couldn't just stand there and keep watching-"

"You were _spying _on me?" Sakura gasped.

"Tch. More like watching out for you."

"Ugh, Sasuke, I really just want to punch you right now."

Sasuke knew that she would overreact. The kid suffered from a broken nose; he would survive. He would not be able to vouch for Hiro's safety the next time he touched Sakura.

"You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, Sasuke," she whispered, looking into his eyes. Sasuke's arms caged Sakura's body. Her back pressed against the brick wall. He let out a shaky breath and leaned his forehead against hers.

"No wonder I can't seem to get dates." She knew her teammates were protective over her, but Sasuke possessiveness was new. Stupid boys and their stupid jealous insecurities.

"Whatever it takes to keep you to myself." Sasuke whispered before leaning down further and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Ending Notes and Junk:

The road to SasuSaku romance isn't an easy one, is it? Haha.

So, chapter 3 won't be posted as soon as this one. I want to be able to give myself ample time to review/edit my work. I've never been able to edit directly after writing anything because I will overlook mistakes. I'm thinking I will probably update every week (Tuesday) and, if I can, twice a week! Thanks!

_Legendofhelentran: _Yes, this is strictly SasuSaku, unless I throw a dude in there to give Sasuke a hard time, haha. To answer your question, I did find most of these prompts online and yes, please, send me prompts!

_MellyLaughs: _I'm pretty sure Naruto's drunken antics would find Hinata passed out from embarrassment. I'm unsure if I will be including lemons. While I love reading lemons, I don't know if I could write one. BUT, the fic is still rated M, so there will probably be some kind of sexiness at some point.

_Myuuki Himazora: _Sakura's resolve was strong, haha. But I wouldn't mind a Chibi Sasuke in my pocket.

_Nana: _Thank you for your review. I do know that I need to brush up on my grammar skills. I was just so excited to post and I made a lot of careless mistakes. But hey, here's to improving! :D

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _That's exactly what I was thinking while writing this! I imagine them getting kicked out of the bar for being so rambunctious, haha.

_Rawr: _Yea... it is pretty gross, but Sasuke was pretty shmammered. Honestly, there probably won't be a sequel to that specific one-shot. I didn't think of what to do afterwards and continued writing without thinking about making a sequel for _Drunk. _


	3. Chapter 3: Cops

Sweet Nothings

Prompt: Cops

Rating: T

Summary: Sakura's morning shoots down hill, when pulled over by an arrogant police officer.

Chapter 3: Cops

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE- BANG!_

The sound of an alarm clock crashing against a wall and breaking resonated around the bedroom. A pink haired girl groaned and pulled the thick cover over her head. This was the _third _time the stupid thing had gone off, disturbing her precious sleep. After a couple of minutes, the phone alarm started to go off and Haruno Sakura knew that she was not going to go back to dreamland. Sakura gave a frustrated groan and silenced the phone. She knew that today was not going to be a good one. She felt lethargic and like she had gotten no sleep at all. After pulling a 16 hour shift yesterday, Sakura was due back bright and early the next morning.

Giving her bed a sad goodbye, Sakura stalked to the bathroom. She opted out of showering to save some time and brushed her teeth. She pulled on a clean pair of scrubs and smelled a dirty lab coat. It was good enough for today, she decided and pulled it onto her shoulders. Sakura grabbed her backpack and a couple of medical textbooks and headed to the hospital.

At the age of 25, Sakura was a pretty accomplished neurosurgeon; having only graduated from medical school a mere 4 years earlier. Her earlier years were dedicated to studying and her relationships suffered. Even now, Sakura was as busy as she had ever been. She was barely able to steal anytime away from the hospital. Any time Sakura had to herself, she spent studying and cleaning. She was a Grade A workaholic. Fortunately enough, Sakura had a small group of friends at the hospital. Unfortunately, her love life (of lack thereof) suffered immensely. Every guy that was interested in her eventually fled after the first date. Something about her working more than 50 hours a week and never having time to spend together. Sakura just shrugged it off. No guy had really caught her interest.

The only good thing about being more than an hour late for work, was that the roads were pretty much clear. 8'clock traffic was a bitch to battle and it was already a 45 minute commute to her hospital. She was hoping that her mentor and boss, Tsunade, would take pity on her. She was in no mood to handle the older woman's lecture. If there was something that Tsunade hated the most, it was laziness and not being on time.

Sakura sighed after glancing at the clock. By the time she actually made it to work, she would be almost 2 hours late. It was a wonder why her phone wasn't being blown up with 'Where the hell are you' calls. She had to speed things up. Naturally, Sakura was a 'grandma driver'. She always followed the rules of the road. She never went above the speed limit, but this time she was considering breaking that. '_Desperate times call for desperate measures'_, she thought to herself, giving the gas pedal a little bit of a push. The car accelerated forward and soon enough she could see her exit coming up.

Sakura felt a little giddy. Foolish enough as it was, she got an adrenaline rush for breaking the rules. Unfortunately, that sensation was short lived, because as soon as she got off of the exit, she heard the obnoxious wail. Sakura felt her heart drop down to her stomach. She looked in the rear-view mirror and gave a soft curse, pulling onto the shoulder of the road. The police cruiser pulled up right behind her.

'_Well, there goes my perfect driving record- tarnished! Just like that.'_

Immediately, she thought of her best friend, Ino. The girl was a _terrible _driver. She was the speed queen and frequently ignored stop and yield signs. How she didn't have her license revoked, was beyond Sakura. She vaguely recalled Ino saying something about crying her way out of tickets. Sakura knew that she only had a couple of moments before her dreaded meeting with the police officer, so she came up with a plan on a whim. Sakura was a horrible actor. She knew that she would not be able to just bring herself to tears. Desperately, she bit down viciously on the inside of her cheek. She could taste rusty, metallic blood from the wound. It was bad enough that it actually brought tears to her eyes. To strengthen her appeal, Sakura rubbed her eyes harder than necessary to make them puffy.

Not even a second later, the cop tapped on her window. Sakura took in a deep breath and rolled down the window. '_Well, here goes nothing.'_

Hot damn! This police officer was gorgeous! Sakura suddenly felt nervous. He had a strong jaw and aristocratic face. His hair was long and spiky. And his _eyes. _They were like dark pools of obsidian; she could drown in them. Kami-sama must have been looking down on her by sending him down to her. Sakura conjured up her best puppy dog eyes, praying that it looked convincing.

"License and registration, please." His voice was deep and velvety. It was pure perfection.

"A-ah! G-good morning. And of course." Sakura cursed herself for stuttering like an idiot. She pulled open the glove compartment, which held the registration and proof of insurance. She reached into her backpack to pull out her wallet, but of course that would be missing as well. Sakura wanted to die. Today kept getting worse, with no hope in redeeming it. She turned to the gorgeous cop and handed him the paperwork.

"I'm sorry," She started, not meeting his eyes. It did weird things to her insides. "It seems like I lost my wallet. Presumably, I left it at work."

He eyed her suspiciously, and grunted, looking at the papers. "Hn, do you even know why I pulled you over."

Obviously the tears were doing nothing to sway this cop into her favor. His voice was hard and stern. It was apparent that he was a no-nonsense man, and Sakura decided it was better not to beat around the bush.

"I was speeding."

"That's putting it likely," he deadpanned. "You were going well over 20 miles over the speed limit."

"I know." She said. Sakura finally looked back into his eyes, hoping that her tears would persuade him to write off her offense.

"You can stop that," he scolded, as if reading her mind. "It's not working for me. I'm not some pushover."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Also, you not having your license proves to be a problem too."

"I-I'm not having the best of days!" Sakura cried. "I'm super late for work- that is why I was speeding."

"That's a piss poor excuse."

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You not only endangered your life, but those also on the road. I'm sure the work can wait."

_'You don't know Tsunade-Shishou.' _"I am going to have to write you a ticket. Your speeding is inexcusable. I will, however, let the license pass."

He went back to the cruiser and Sakura banged her head against the steering wheel. The ticket was going to cost a small fortune- which sucked for her. Every penny saved up was going to a free medical clinic that she wanted to open. Sakura was now in a fouler mood (if possible). She was pissed at the beautiful cop, she was pissed and herself, and she was more than done with today.

He finally came back and tapped on the door. Sakura snatched the ticket from him and glared at it. He gave her all the legal mumbo jumbo- about showing up to court and on time, _blah, blah, blah._

"Next time I pull you over, I won't be so lenient."

"This was my first- and _last- _offense, there won't be a next time!" Sakura seethed. The police officer gave the girl a cocky smirk.

"Oh, no more fake tears?" He taunted. Sakura turned her glare to him. This cop was an asshole, through and through. Even though they were fake tears, what kind of cop ignored a crying woman?

"So you knew, then?"

"No one that is sincere cries that ugly."

Her jaw dropped once more in disbelief. What kind of cop was he?

"Look here, bastard! I am having a stressful day. Forever would be too soon for me to see your face again! So if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my merry way to work!"

"Tch." The cop looked annoyed yet mildly interested in her. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"I can explain _what _you are! Only, I don't think you'd like the words I would use."

The officer chuckled. "Sakura, right?"

She ignored him and clutched the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. This man was infuriating.

"Haruno Sakura, stay out of trouble. Next time, I will have to take you downtown."

Sakura wasn't sure whether he was teasing. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would play around with anyone. Especially from his earlier demeanor. He seemed like the kind of guy that took his job super seriously. Of course, she would get the _one_ hard-ass police officer. Ino was lucky she got ones that let her off the hook.

"No worries," she started through gritted teeth. "I'm just glad our boy in blue are doing their job justice." Her tone oozed of sarcasm.

"You are annoying."

"Ugh, shut up! We done here?"

This girl was amusing him greatly. "You realize that no one dares talk to me- much less a police officer- that way?"

Sakura shrugged. She was not going to play this game with him. The clock was ticking and she was becoming even _later for_ work. She wanted to run him over with her car. Consequences be damned!

"You can go," he announced. "I'll see you around."

She wanted to give him the bird, but settled on rolling up her window and reeving the engine to her car up. She could hear the smug chuckle from the cop as walked back to his cruiser. He definitely was messing with her. She couldn't believe that she had gotten away with talking to a cop like that. That was so out of character for her. Sakura knew that she was ruled by her emotions, but it usually never got that bad. He really just got under her skin. '_But, Kami, he was pure male perfection... Minus the nasty attitude.'_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw his cruiser stop parallel to hers. He motioned for her to roll down her window. Reluctantly, she did.

"What do you want now?" She asked with a little more force in her voice. The cop flashed her a smirk, his obsidian eyes twinkling.

"You're a real ray of sunshine."

"Get to the point, please! I'm late enough as is!"

"You left rear light is out. Wouldn't want to get pulled over again, eh?"

"I'll put that on my to-do list," she remarked dryly. Sakura rolled up the window and pulled off before the cop could distract her further.

When Sakura arrived at the hospital, she was a whooping two and a half hours late. She ran through the front door, past a confused looking Ino, and went straight into Tsunade-shishou's office. She looked up at Sakura. Her facial expressions didn't give off that she was angered at the young girl.

"Y-you're... not m-mad?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Hm? Mad? About what?"

Was she playing dumb? Sakura was dumbfounded.

"I'm... late?" She asked lamely. Tsunade looked surprised. She pushed aside some paperwork and looked at Sakura from head to toe.

"You look like a ray of sunshine." Her mentor finally said, sarcastically. Sakura looked dubious.

"Surprisingly, you aren't the first to sat that to me today." Sakura said with a briskness to her voice, recalling the earlier event with that dreaded man.

"You aren't scheduled to be at work today. In fact, you aren't even on-call." 

"W-what?!" Sakura exclaimed. She remembered glancing at the schedule before she left earlier this morning.

"My name was on this morning's round, Shishou!"

"I may be cruel at times, Sakura, but I'm not that cruel. I wouldn't schedule you to work just five hours after your last shift," Tsunade informed the pink haired doctor.

Sakura sat back in a chair, clutching the paper schedule in front of her face. Sure enough, her name was not listed for work under today. In her exhausted state, she mistook her name for an attractive, older nurse's, Sakiko. Sakura groaned, wanting for nothing more than to crawl back into her bed.

"Honestly, Sakura you look like crap," Tsunade told the girl bluntly.

"Gee, thanks."

"As much as your skills would help today, you're to relax on your off day. Get some shut eye. It'll probably do your appearance some good."

"Not all of us can pull off 55 gracefully, Shishou. You don't look a day past 30," Sakura grumbled. Tsunade beamed at her apprentice.

"Now that's the kind of ass-kissing I like!" The two women shared a laugh and some of Sakura's earlier aggression lifted from her shoulders.

"Now I know why you or that pig, Ino, didn't call freaking out. I wish I would have known earlier..."

Sakura sighed and ran a hand over her face. Tsunade shrugged. "Just go back home. No harm, no foul. You'll be here bright an early tomorrow, so you better enjoy today while you can."

"I got my first ticket by this ass cop."

"Oh?"

"Yea. He didn't seem impressed by my tears and wrote me a ticket, while being a complete jerk!"

"Was he cute?" Sakura smirked. Tsunade sure did love her gossip. Her mentor knew some of the hunky men that worked over at the precinct.

"That's putting it lightly." Tsunade chuckled at her student.

"Did you at least get his name?" Sakura shook her head. "It didn't cross my mind. I was honestly too pissed to ask or look at his tag. His face was way too distracting." Sakura explained.

"Too bad. I can't resist a man in uniform." Sakura cringed, not wanting to think dirty thoughts of her Shishou.

"Well, I'm headed home. See ya." Sakura waved to the older woman and made the way back to her vehicle.

Sakura had no idea that the man that pulled her over was none other than the police commissioner's son, Uchiha Sasuke. She also had no idea that their encounter was going to change her life for forever.

Ending Notes and Junk:

Thanks for reading! So, this is going to be a three-shot story arc! Part 2 will be posted on Friday! I had a couple of chapters written up, but unfortunately my computer decided to crap out and I foolishly forgot to back up my documents and files. After bawling up in a corner and crying my eyes out, I got back to writing. But, I guess that's life, huh?

_Sparrow Walker: _Why, thank you! :D That means a lot to me!

_Lady Flick: _/dances in raining confetti. Thanks! After being on the site for almost 8 years, I decided it was time I publish something. I _try _to catch any mistakes right away, but when I get into the groove, it's so difficult! Thank you for the advice! I didn't even how lacking my dialogue was, haha.

_IloveSxS: _Thank you!

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _I would love to rough up the Uchiha...just be careful not to harm the face, though.

_Hatsune: _A jealous Sasuke was quite a monster, hehehe.

_NatalieKells: _I did feel bad for making Hiro the target for an angry Uchiha...

_legendofhelentran: _Bahahaha! I was hoping someone would say that! I pretty sure I speak for the majority of us when I say, YES.

_MellyLaughs: _Thanks! I imagine so too, especially since I don't see Sasuke handling his jealousy well (hence the story, haha). I will try and update twice a week, if I can. Hopefully that helps?


	4. Chapter 4: Blind Date

Sweet Nothings

Prompt: Blind Date (sequel to Cops)

Rating: T

Summary: On the insistence of Ino, Sakura goes on a blind date. Of course, nothing goes as planned.

Chapter 4: Blind Date

Sakura would be lying if she said that she was having a good week. The days following the incident with the arrogant police officer were terrible. It seriously made Sakura start to question her sanity.

It all started the day that cop pulled her over, when she returned home to a nice flooded apartment. Apparently the hot water tank had ruptured and caused catastrophic water damage. The maintenance team informed her that she would have to leave until the damage was fixed. After bagging enough clothes for a couple of days, she called up Ino and asked to stay with her for awhile.

Sakura knew that Ino was messy, but in actuality, the girl was a _slob_. In all the years that the girls had known each other, Sakura had never visited Ino's apartment. Sakura wasn't too anal about cleaning, but she was mortified at the dumpster that her friend called home. The sink was filled up with dishes and trash bags litter the floor, begging to be taken out. Her living room had clothes and shoes thrown everywhere and takeout boxes covered the coffee table. Sakura pleaded with her friend to clean the place. Ino just shrugged and told Sakura to do whatever she wanted to.

After that fiasco, Sakura got a call from her bank telling her that a large sum of money had been taken out of the account. It turned out that someone had stolen her bank card and cleaned her out. They canceled her card and promised to return the money, but that would not happen for at least 4-7 business days.

Sakura was unsure if she had cracked a mirror or maybe she walked under a ladder? Whatever it was, she was sure that she had pissed off the Gods of Bad Luck. She just wanted her life to return to normal. Sakura just wanted to sleep in her own bed, instead of Ino's dirty couch and forget the world even existed.

It was the end of the work week when Ino sashayed cheerfully in Sakura's office. She took a seat across from the pink haired doctor and rested her feet on top of the woman's desk. Sakura gave her an annoyed look before promptly pushing her legs away.

"What's up?"

"No need for the animosity, Forehead. You will be thanking me in a second."

"Thanking you? For what? Getting my desk and paperwork dirty from your feet?"

"Gosh, what's got your panties in a wad?"

"Oh, I dunno," Sakura vexed. "Maybe because you rudely interrupted my work? I'm not off like you."

"Psh, you always work. I'm sure that you can enjoy five minutes to gab with your best friend."

"What do you want, Ino?" Sakura said irately.

"You can start kissing my ass now, Forehead because I got you a date for tomorrow night!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! There is an unfortunate fool that agreed to go on a date with you! So take your granny panties off and put on some sexy ones!"

"I-I don't think so, Pig," Sakura said with a finality tone. She continued to work which made Ino sigh exasperatedly.

"You can't just turn him down."

"Yes. Yes, I can. I don't know him. Therefore, I won't be hurting any feelings."

"But I do. And trust me, you'll be kissin' my feet for setting you up with him."

"I don't have time to do a date," Sakura commented lamely.

"It's a Saturday. You are off and I know for a fact that you aren't doing anything."

While that was true, Sakura was having a terrible week. All she wanted to do this weekend was curl up on the couch and catch up on her dramas and books. Relaxation sounded like heaven.

"Please, Sakura! I will keep begging you until you agree. I won't let this go. You know I won't."

Ino's voice was beginning to give Sakura a migraine. She knew the blond was right. When Ino wanted something, she got it. This was going to be a losing battle.

"Alright, Pig. I will go on this one date." Sakura decided to save herself the headache. Sometimes it was not worth the battle. Especially against her annoying friend.

"Wow. You sure have a low resolve, Forehead." Ino deadpanned.

"Shut it," Sakura said through gritted teeth. "Tell me about this guy, so I at least have a vague idea of what I'm getting myself into."

"Well, I guess the most important thing is that he's quite gorgeous..."

"And?"

"Well, he's complicated to describe. He's friends with Naruto if that makes you feel better."

"That doesn't." Sakura stated straightforwardly. Ino glared at the girl.

"Regardless, he set up the whole thing, and I agreed to help. There's no backing out, so there."

"As long as I'm not going on a blind date with some ax-murderer..."

"Don't worry! He's a police officer."

"Great." Sakura said sarcastically. "You know how much I love them."

"Oh, hush. Be thankful someone wants to go on a date with your ass!"

Throughout the next day, Sakura was thinking of ways to get out of going. This 'date' sounded like it was going to be awful. She had to meet him at a local ramen restaurant. He wasn't even going to pick her up.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Ino shrieked looking at Sakura's attire. She looked down at her outfit and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"The question should be, 'what's not wrong with it'!"

"We're going to a ramen place. I can dress casual."

Ino shook her head and pulled Sakura into her bedroom.

"I don't think so! There is a difference between casual and hobo."

Sakura was wearing a t-shirt with a university logo, dark denim jeans, and a worn pair of sneakers. Her pink locks were pulled up into a side ponytail with bangs falling in her face. Ino rummaged in her closet before pulling out a black dress that stopped above the knees.

"Here- wear this, and ah- here!" Ino tossed a pair of nude colored flats. "I know you can't walk in heels, and there are way better than those dingy running shoes! Also, let you hair down!"

She walked up to Sakura and pulled the ponytail holder out. Sakura groaned and stalked off to the bathroom. The dress made her feel uncomfortable, mostly because every day she dressed in scrubs. Sakura glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She readjusted the dress to fit on her chest. Ino gave her a nod of approval and handed Sakura a small purse.

"Now when you get there, look for Uchiha Sasuke."

"I don't know what he looks like, Ino."

"Well, ask for him! Keep me updated on how things are going! And don't ditch the date or Naruto will throw a fit." Ino told Sakura while pushing her out of the apartment.

The restaurant was a small establishment, but it was popular among local residents. Sakura walked in and looked around. The place was pretty empty.

"Excuse me?" She greeted the a worker at the bar politely. "I'm looking for someone? An Uchiha Sasuke?"

The man gave her a look and shook his head. He explained that there was no reservation under that name, so she just sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of water. Sakura checked the time on her phone. She was ten minutes early. She played with the straw in the cup out of boredom hoping to pass the time. She felt a tap on her lower back and she hastily whipped around in the bar stool. At first Sakura didn't notice anyone until she saw a small hand wave up. Her jade eyes widened in horror as she looked down.

"I believe I am the man you are looking for."

A small man of barely 4'9 stood before her. He was balding and a little on the round side. Sakura concluded that he was obviously an older gentleman.

"Y-You're Uchiha Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura squeaked out. The guy gave her a toothy grin and Sakura gave a shudder of disgust. She was going to _kill_ Ino. 'Sasuke' pulled himself up a bar stool a little too close for Sakura's comfort.

"You are prettier than I imagined. I like my girls young, heh heh."

Sakura winced. This guy was definitely skevy. He reminded her of a dirty, old man.

"A-ah...Uchiha-san. There must be a misunderstanding. You are the guy that works at KPD?"

The man rubbed the sweat droplets off of his forehead.

"Yes. A veteran, if you will."

"Mmhmm." Sakura nodded, not really paying attention. She pulled out her phone and sent Ino a text message.

_I can't believe you, Ino! _A second later her phone vibrated to indicated that she had received a message.

_I know. I was blown away by how gorgeous he is too._

She looked up from her phone and eyed 'Sasuke'. She gave him a weary smile before her phone buzzed again.

_Don't worry, Forehead. Be sure to land a kiss! Mwah._

Sakura groaned and seriously started to question the blonde's sanity. Ino was truly deranged if she found this slimy man attractive. The thought of kissing him was repugnant and she was now thinking of ways to get out of the date.

"What is your name?" He asked before caressing her hand.

"Sakura." She bit out, snatching her hand away from him. His skin was rough and oily. This date was going downhill at an alarming rate. This was yet another event that she could add to her 'bad week' list.

"Sakura-chan, how about we take this date somewhere private." He whispered the last part and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura resisted the urge to clobber this pervert; instead standing up to take her leave. 'Sasuke' jumped up off the seat and smiled at Sakura. She towered over him.

"H-how assertive you are, Sakura-chan. I like that in my women."

"This date is over," She declared. He grabbed her hand roughly. His grip was strong enough to make Sakura wince.

"Y-you're hurting me. Let go!"

"Now, now. You led me on. Dressing so provocatively to meet me. How am I supposed to take rejection when I feel that you like me as much as I like you."

"You have the wrong idea. Please, I would like to leave now."

"Not without a kiss first, ne?

Sakura watched in horror as he leaned in to give her a kiss. Before anything happened, a strong arm appeared out of nowhere from behind her. A hand was placed on the shorter man's head to prevent him from moving forward.

"I believe that is enough."

Sakura shivered at the voice. It was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't a name to it...

"E-excuse me?" The older man sputtered out. "We are on a date, so I suggest you leave us be!"

"That's funny," The mysterious man started; no humor detected in the tone of his voice. "Considering I am Uchiha Sasuke and she is, in fact, my date for the evening."

Sakura felt relief flood her system. She knew there was no way that Naruto and Ino would set her up with this slimebag.

"Ah, you caught me. You are just too beautiful to resist, Sakura-chan."

"I think you'd better leave now. You could be arrested for harassment."

The short man gave a hasty nod and ran out of the restaurant. Her relief was short-lived, however, when she turned around. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Y-YOU."

The gorgeous man that her friends hooked her up with was none other than the cop that wrote her a ticket. His smug smirk was all too familiar. 'Is it too late to call back that old pervert?' Sakura thought to herself. She was all too aware of their proximity and worked to back up from him.

"You are Sasuke?"

He nodded.

"No foolin'? I don't think I can deal with another potential date."

"I am he." He informed her before taking a seat in front of the bar. Sakura followed suit and got a good look at his face. This guy was true perfection...until he opened his mouth.

"H-how long have you been here?"

"Since before you walked in." He informed nonchalantly. Sakura's jaw went slack. Was this guy serious?

"Why didn't you say anything? You watched that whole thing transpire, didn't you?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"It was entertaining, to say the least."

"What a jerk," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Hn, I intervened when he overstepped his boundaries."

"Oh, how chivalrous," she said sarcastically. The bartender came up and asked if they wanted anything to eat. Sasuke looked at her and Sakura shrugged.

"Well, this is a date."

Sakura flashed the bartender a smile before placing her order. "I'll take miso ramen."

"Same." The bartender nodded and went to work on their food.

"Soo," Sakura began awkwardly, "you know Naruto?"

"Yea, I know the dobe. He's told me a lot about you."

"Funny. He's never once mentioned you."

"When he found out that I wrote you a ticket, he insisted that we go on a date. Apparently you are the first girl to openly be rude to me."

"Hmph. With good reason."

"The dobe tells me you are a doctor," Sasuke said trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Sakura nodded.

"You look a little young to be a doctor, don't you?" He teased her. Sakura frowned at him. She hated when people commented on her childish features.

"I am 25, ya know." She mumbled in a low voice. Her face started to turn red from embarrassment. A couple of moments later their order arrived in front of them. The pair ate in silence. She looked over at Sasuke. Sakura wished that she knew what to say to this man, but for some reason she was incredibly nervous. She got the feeling that he was usually reserved and silent.

"See something you like?" He asked after taking one last bite from his soup. Sakura shook her head, her face flaming up. She went back to her own food.

"I was half expecting the feisty girl from last week." Sasuke commented after a couple minutes of silence. She looked at him and shook her head once again.

"I'm not that bad. You're just an ass."

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed. "I'm the ass for doing my job?" He continued hotly. Sakura glared at him.

"You could have let me go with a warning!"

"If I let every pathetic girl I see get off with a 'warning', I'd have no reason to be a cop!"

Sakura shrugged and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"I was having a bad day, you ass!"

"Hn."

"And I'm not pathetic. Exactly what kind of cop are you?"

"Well, I am the police commissioner's son."

"Oh, that explains the air of cocky arrogance you have around you. Daddy being your boss and all."

Sakura flinched at the harsh look Sasuke gave her. Evidently, she struck a nerve with him.

"Are you always a cold bitch?" He asked icily. "Or do you reserve that for special occasions?"

"Why you!" Sasuke didn't see it coming when her hand struck the side of his face. _Hard._ Her handprint left an angry looking red mark. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. Immediately, he felt a surge of guilt run through him. He had never talked to a woman like that before. Although no one had ever said something like that to him. Not even Naruto when they were raving mad at each other. Sakura shook her head and gathered her belongings.

"I should have stayed home. This was a mistake. This whole night has been a disaster." Sakura said sadly before running out of the restaurant. Sasuke sat there in shock. Of course their commotion cause patrons to stare at them. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He took out enough money to pay for both their meals. Sasuke ran out of the door after her.

"Sakura!" He yelled, catching sight of the pink haired girl. She didn't turn to look at him, instead kept en-route to her vehicle. To her dismay, Sasuke was a lot faster than her and caught up in no time.

"Sakura, wait." He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "That was rude of me. I'm...sorry."

"The date is over, ne?"

"I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"It's apparent that we are incompatible. So, I guess it's a good thing that it ended on this note."

She pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and unlocked her car door.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

"..." He stared at her, unsure of what to do. Was it worth the trouble to try and tell her that she was wrong? He knew that there was something special about the girl. No one had commanded his attention like she did. He most definitely was not a romantic. There was _no_ way he was going to make a fool of himself by saying all of that to her. He watched her drive away, pretty sure he saw some tears roll down her cheeks.

The next couple of weeks were better for Sakura. She was able to move back into her apartment. Everything went back to normal... Only should couldn't get her mind off of Sasuke. Sure their date was beyond disastrous, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She contemplated going down to the police station to apologize to him for her snarky behavior but knew that wasn't possible.

Ino begged her for the date details, but Sakura remained secretive about it. She didn't want to relive that horror-fest so soon. Eventually, she knew that Sasuke would become a distant memory and she would move on with her life- forgetting it ever happened.

One morning Tsunade called everyone that worked in the hospital in for an important meeting.

"Alright, Alright. Let's get this thing started." Everyone stopped their conversations to listen to the woman.

"In a two months KPD will be hosting a charity ball and we have been asked by them to co-host it."

Sakura felt her heart stop. This was some cruel joke, right?

"I already picked out a team of residents that will be volunteering to help out with certain things. All proceeds are going to the childrens' hospital fund, yada yada yada."

Sakura's name was on the list of volunteers. She knew that there was no way that could avoid Sasuke now.

Ending Notes and Junk:

This was actually really fun to write! And you guys also get a glimpse of what the next chapter is going to be like. Next chapter will be out Tuesday! I hope you guys have an awesome weekend! (:

_Waterlilly333: _Thank you! :D

_LaceyMichelle: _You make me feel like a million bucks! There is more to come, promise!

_Zombie Reine:_ Haha, yet another cliffy for you ;)

_C.A.M.E.O and Only:_ Yes, this is going to be a three-shot! Pshh, keep going! ;)

_Meemy-Chan:_ Thank you! I'm hoping that hilarity ensues throughout the rest of this story arc.

_Strayedwolf94_: I hope you like this chapter! :D

_IloveSxS: _Thank you! The next chapter will be the final part of this three-shot.

_Lady Flick:_ It actually took me a minute to think of a way for them to meet again and have it be equally as funny as the last chapter. Of course, I had to add some unnecessary drama. Hehehe. Hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

Sweet Nothings

Prompt: Misunderstandings

Rating: T

Summary: Sakura misunderstands Sasuke's relationship with a woman.

A/N: I originally meant for this to be a 3 part arc, but I extended it to 4. It was just too long to have it crammed into one chapter. The next part is the finale of this arc and it's already written; so yay! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

"_You aren't here." _

Sakura groaned at the deep voice that nagged her on the other end of the phone line. This was getting ridiculous, and the caller was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"You could at least say 'hello' first, Sasuke," Sakura grumbled into the phone. He called her every day at the same time; saying the same thing. It was awful.

"Tch, I'm not the only one that should be decorating for this stupid event."

"I've been working late."

"And as a cop, I'm on call 24/7. Your excuse does not dismiss you from these responsibilities," Sasuke retorted back.

"Do we really need two people decorating?" Sakura asked lamely. There was silence on the other end and she was sure that she had frustrated Sasuke. Then again, he was an easy guy to get on the wrong side of.

"You've been avoiding me," he said after a moment.

"A-ano...You're wrong. I have been busy, I'll have you know."

"Look, Sakura...I'm a guy. I'm not good at this stuff," he started slowly.

"Tomorrow," she blurted out. She did feel bad about making Sasuke do all of the work. He sighed, which only worsen her feeling of guilt.

"Can I count on you showing up?" Sasuke's deep voice asked.

"Yea, yea. I'll show."

"Hn. See you then," he said before ending the call. Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"Goodbye," she whispered and put her phone down on the desk. _'The world is a cruel place.'_ Sakura reasoned, slamming her head on the desk in frustration.

A month ago, the staff at Konoha Medical Hospital was informed that they would be co-hosting a masquerade themed Gala with the boys from KPD. The budget for the event was pretty limited and therefore everyone would be chipping in somehow. Tsunade assigned the pink haired doctor to decorations, which was as bad as it sounded.

What was even worst was finding out that Sasuke was her partner. She was surprised to see the Uchiha, with his back towards her, standing there and sorting out random ornaments. She definitely was not ready to see him. She was still angry and embarrassed about their disastrous 'date'. Of course, he apologized, but that didn't make the blow any lighter. No one had called her a 'cold bitch' and walked away without a bruised eye or worse.

Sakura ran away, that day, from the extravagant hotel that the Gala was going to be held at. It made her angry because she knew that she was not a coward. Haruno Sakura did not run away from any ole guy that made her uncomfortable. But, then again, Sasuke was not _just_ some guy. There was something about him, but she did not want to go there with him after everything that happened.

She went to Tsunade and tried to get her volunteer job changed. Of course, her mentor said no. Apparently working alongside each other was not a coincidence. She informed Sakura that it would look good to the press for them working together, uniting the police force and hospital as one. Since she was the head of the surgical department and Sasuke was the police commissioner's son, it was a match made in heaven... Or so it seemed to everyone but her. It also was important for Sakura to have such a big part in the event since a percentage of the proceeds was going to opening her free medical clinic.

She knew Sasuke was not happy by the tone of his voice over the phone the next day. He had gotten the number from Naruto and called her every day for the next two weeks to harass her from not showing up.

The next day went by too fast for Sakura's liking. Before she knew it, the hotel entrance was in view. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. It was beautiful without the tacky decorations Sasuke had hung up on the wall.

Marvelous gold and crystal chandeliers hung from vaulted ceilings. The walls were painted a blood red color, which contrasted well with the gold colored curtains that graced the entrance of the room. She spotted Sasuke at the corner of the room, on a ladder, trying to hang Christmas lights on the wall. He let out a frustrated growl and threw the lights on the floor. Sakura guessed that he was having issues making it stay in place on the wall. She shook her head and made her way over to the Uchiha. _'He definitely is not good at this,'_ Sakura thought to herself in amusement.

"Sasuke-chan!"

Sakura had opened her mouth to greet him, but another voice replaced her own. She looked around the room for the womanly voice.

"You're not too good at this, are you?" a woman with waist length, raven hair asked with a teasing tone to her voice. This woman was elegant in business attire. Sakura looked down at her own outfit in horror. She was wearing dirty scrubs and an old pair of sneakers. _'Oh, Kami.'_

"If you've come here to give me a hard time-"

"Oh don't be such a baby, Sasuke-chan. I'm only teasing... Although, you might need some help."

"I have help," Sasuke snapped, picking up the old lights and throwing them in a large box.

"I have help," he started again, an angry bite to his voice, "but she hasn't shown up once."

"Actually," Sakura piped up, "I'm here."

Two pairs of eyes snapped to her and she waved meekly. Her heart raced when she finally met Sasuke's charcoal eyes. The look he gave her was not a happy one.

"Sorry I'm late- traffic can be a nightmare. I'm Sakura," Sakura held out her hand for the other woman to shake.

"Mikoto. Nice to meet you dear."

Mikoto turned to Sasuke and grabbed his face forcefully.

"I have to get home to start dinner, but you be nice to Sakura-chan, you hear?"

Sasuke glared at the woman but said nothing. Mikoto laughed and kissed the young Uchiha on the cheek.

"I'll see you later on tonight, Sasuke-chan?"

"Tch, I guess so," he mumbled.

"It was nice meeting you, Sakura-chan! I'll see you around." The woman turned and left the room. Sakura pinched her skin to stop from laughing out loud. Sasuke-chan? Who was this woman? She was definitely older, but she looked great for her age. Sakura thought she probably looked like a washed up old rag compared to Mikoto. She could only presume that Sasuke was into older women...

"So... Sasuke-chan?" Sakura teased lightly in attempt to break the ice.

"Don't even. I'm not in the mood."

"I understand that you are mad at me," Sakura explained, carefully pushing the box of decorations to the side. "Where did you get all of this stuff anyways?"

"Naruto gave them to me."

"Ah, that explains it. We aren't going to use any of these... Actually," Sakura started, looking around the open floor plan of the room, "we really don't need any wall decorations."

"You're telling me I wasted my time?"

"Sorry." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, giving out a small sigh.

"If you'd been here from the start, we would be done already."

"What's your problem?" Sakura snapped, not in the mood for him to pick a fight with her.

"You're my problem!"

Sakura walked forward until she was mere inches away from the Uchiha's face. She brought her hand up and pointed a finger in his chest; ignoring the hard muscles underneath his shirt with great difficulty.

"You need an attitude adjustment!"

"That's laughable coming from you," Sasuke scoffed. "I can't say anything without you biting my head off!"

"I'm tired of arguing with you!" Sakura was so close to his face, she could see flecks of gray in his irises and a slight stubble of hair on his face. Sasuke's eyes flashed with annoyance, but he did not say anything more. Stepping back, Sakura brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed it.

"We did not get off to the best of starts...but I would like to start over. For the sake of the Gala, at least."

She held out her hand for Sasuke to shake. "Truce?"

His eyes met jade ones and a smirk graced his lips. "Truce," he said, his large hand grasped her smaller one. Sasuke held her hand longer than necessary. Her skin was silky soft and felt nice in his own hand.

"Umm, let's get to work, yeah?" Sakura whispered, pulling back from Sasuke's hold. Their touching skin stirred up a feeling that she had never felt before. Sasuke made her feel a lot of things in the short amount of time they had known each other: anger, confusion, and nervousness, to name a few. But when his rough hands touched hers, Sakura swore that her heart skipped a beat.

"For starters," she pulled down the lights from the wall, "let's take these down." For now she was just going to ignore the foreign feeling. They would get no work done if she mulled over her own thoughts.

He nodded and got to work. The silence was not uncomfortable between them, but Sakura was growing bored with the silence. She sighed, not knowing what to talk to him about.

Time move by slower than Sakura liked. Luckily, they managed to take down the tacky decorations Sasuke used.

"Let's call it for tonight," he announced, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Sakura looked up and him and smiled.

"Okay. Tomorrow then?" Sasuke nodded, grabbed his things, and left.

Things moved forward over the next week. They managed to move in all of the dining and buffet tables with chairs. Sakura decorated them with crimson and dark purple table clothes. A lantern was placed as the centerpiece along with a masquerade mask.

There were only seven days left until the grand event, and Sakura was beginning to get excited. She knew that many big named people were going to come and donate to the hospital.

Her and Sasuke were also starting to get along. Of course, they had spats, but it was mild compared to fights before. Sakura knew that he was a man of few words and that did not bother her as much as it used to. She made up for it by talking twice as much, which annoyed Sasuke (much to her joy).

While finishing up decorating the ballroom, Sasuke's phone began to go off. He left the room a couple of minutes prior to deal with Naruto. It went off again and she looked it curiously. Sakura had a knack for being nosy; Ino always said it was going to bite her in the ass one day, but she couldn't help it! Sasuke was a mysterious guy that never talked about anything personal. He knew eons about her, and she knew pretty much nothing about him.

Looking towards the entryway, Sakura picked up his small phone. She took a deep breath, trying ease the feeling of guilt. What she was about to do was awful; it was something Ino would stoop to.

He had a couple of missed calls and voice mails. He was not active on social media, which did not surprise her. He seemed like an all around boring guy... Until she got to his text messages. They were all under the name: Mikoto.

_Don't be late for dinner, Sasu-chan! _

_Oh, and I love you! Be safe! _

Sakura felt her heart sink to her stomach as she set down his phone. _'I... wasn't expecting anything to happen with Sasuke... So why do I feel jealous?' _Their relationship was supposed to be purely platonic, but it didn't feel that way. Especially now, after working together for two weeks; she felt _some _kind of affection towards hims. She felt beyond foolish.

A couple of moments later Sasuke stepped back into the room. His eyes immediately landed on the melancholy looking girl. Her good mood had changed drastically. She looked conflicted.

"What's gotten into you?" Sasuke asked while nearing her sitting form. Sakura shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, not sure how to answer him. He crouched down to her height, eyebrows furrowed.

"Did something happen?"

"It's nothing, Sasuke."

"Obviously it's something."

She ignored him and tried to stand up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed her small body down into the chair. Sasuke knew that he was not the best with women. She would not his gaze, which was starting to frustrate him.

"Stop." He grabbed her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "Is someone messing with you?"

"No, it's not that!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to pull away from Sasuke. She was uncomfortable with being this close to him... Especially since this Mikoto woman was proclaiming her love to him!

"Then what is it?" His patience was beginning to stretch thin.

"Nothing! Let it go!"

"Not until we solve this!"

"What's with you?" Sakura growled out. "My feeling never mattered before, so why now?"

Sasuke said nothing. Her behavior was beginning to confuse him. Sasuke could not think of anything he did to make her lash out like that. He could never just win with this girl!

"Let's just finish up here," she said with a finality to her voice.

"You're being annoying."

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven locks, not backing away from the emotional pink haired woman.

"I thought we were done with this."

"Nothing is ever that easy with you, Sasuke," Sakura said softly, wishing he would stop touching her face. It was making her insides turn into goo. Feeling this way about him was wrong.

"Sakura." His eyes darkened a fraction and he moved closer to her ear. "You are absolutely crazy," he whispered. Sakura's green eyes widened when she felt his soft lips touch her skin and trail down her cheeks. It was a tantalizing sensation that got her blood boiling.

Her eyes drifted shut and pink lips parted. This felt way too good. In an agonizing slow pace, his lips finally reached their destination at the corner of her mouth. His earthy male scent filled her nose, making it impossible for her to breathe.

Out of know where the feeling of guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. Sakura pushed him away before they fully made lip contact. He gave her a look of bewilderment and leaned in for the kill again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Stop!"

He growled and pulled away completely.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed at him.

"I think that was self-explanatory," he bit out sarcastically. "I've been wanting to do that since I've met you! Why did you stop me?"

"Why?" she asked, punching his shoulder. Sasuke winced slightly but didn't make a noise. Sakura picked up his phone and shoved it in his face.

"You're a two-timing ass, Sasu-chan!"

"What are you talking about?" He snatched his phone from her hand and looked at the messages from Mikoto. Suddenly everything made sense. He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders.

"You've got everything wrong, Sakura."

"No, I think you have me wrong. Have you no morals? What would your mom think?!"

"Well-" Sasuke began.

"Oh, Kami!" Sakura backed away from him and grabbed her things. She was way too aware of the Uchiha's presence. "I am officially a home wrecker."

"Sakura. Stop!"

"What could you possibly say? Ever since I've met you, my life has been turned upside down. And I don't like it. I don't like what you make me feel," she said the last part softly.

"Mikoto is not my girlfriend." Sakura was sure she heard a hint of disgust to his tone.

"Who else would get away with calling you Sasu-cakes? She said she freaking loves you!"

"Why did you look through my phone?" he asked with a hardened face.

"That doesn't matter! Answer my question."

"Mikoto is my mother," Sasuke said dryly. Sakura blinked, not expecting that. She blinked again to process everything.

"What."

"Uchiha Mikoto is my mother."

"No way! I don't believe you."

"I'm not going to explain myself to you. Whether you believe me is on you."

"She's so young looking!" Sakura exclaimed. Relief flooded her like a stream of water. Sasuke wasn't trying to play her. She pictured Mikoto's elegant face in her mind. They did resemble each other, now that she thought about it. Mikoto's youthful face and lithe body did not give away that she had a grown man for a son.

"I'm sure she would love to hear that." Sasuke pushed passed Sakura.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"I know you are mad at me! It was a simple misunderstanding. I'm sorry."

He sent her a cold look and shook his head.

"You went through my personal things, unwarranted, Sakura."

"I have no excuse for my actions. Is it not enough that I'm truly embarrassed?"

"No." Sasuke scoffed. "You made a point to say that I have turned your life upside down."

"T-that was before I..."

"Maybe you're right. I think it's best if we don't see each other after the Gala."

That feeling of dread returned tenfold. She was pretty sure that Sasuke hated her now. She had never heard him that cold- not even that night on their date. He was saying that he never wanted to see her again...

Sakura's head fell forward, pink bangs covering her eyes. She swallowed deeply, reigning in her nerves.

"I-I guess you're right. We should keep up appearances to the press for the Gala. That will be the last time we see each other, agree?"

"Aa."

Ending Notes and Junk:

I hope you guys have been well!

It's been sooooo long since I've updated and I apologize. Finals were insane! I barely made it out with the skin on my teeth. At least it's over, which means more time for updating! I wrote this chapter multiple times and scrapped it. That's when I decided to extend this arc to four parts. I have written out the next chapter (with better ease) and it will be released on Friday/ Saturday. Pinky swear! I hope you guy enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Irresistible

Sweet Nothings

Prompt: Irresistable (sequel to Misunderstandings)

Rating: M

Summary: A displeased Sasuke finally makes a move.

Chapter 6: Irresistible

Sakura looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her small hands ran over the front of the dress- a nervous tick. The shimmery, gold dress had a tight corset that accentuate her rather small chest. The back of the dress showed off her smooth back, with a v-shaped dip that extended down to her back. The dress flared when it reached her hips, showing off her curvy body. Sakura's hair was pulled into an elegant bun and her make-up was light and natural.

Sakura thought she looked over the top. Never before had she worn such a sophisticated piece clothing. Ino's jaw dropped when she saw her best friend. She said something along the lines of Sakura being completely 'fuckable'. Sakura wanted to change after that particular conversation, but Ino threatened to cut off her hands if she removed the dress.

The said woman was waiting on her outside of the apartment. A thin pink eyebrow raised in question at the blonde woman standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Forehead?" Ino snapped, tapping an expensive looking black pump on the ground. "I'm waiting for you."

"Woah, sassy," Sakura said, holding her hands up in surrender, "What I meant was why? I thought you had a date."

"Nope. Shika never asked me. So now I'm going to the event of a lifetime alone."

Sakura laughed at Ino's dramatic antics.

"Oh Kami, now I know what it feels like to be you. It sucks."

Sakura's green eyes rolled and she walked to her car. Ino got into the passenger seat.

"Shut up. It's not that bad," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yea, well it's not my cup of tea."

"Who knows? You might find a nice gentleman who-"

Screw that noise, Forehead!" Ino scoffed. "I tried a nice guy with Shikamaru. That did not work out, so I'm going to get drunk forget about him."

"Don't make the hospital look bad, Pig," she advised, "Tsunade-shishou will give you the graveyard shift until you die."

"Ugh, you're such a party pooper, you know?"

The girls continued idle chatter until they arrived at the hotel. Red velvet rope lined the entrance and people in fancy attire loitered the outside area. Sakura pulled up and the valet took her vehicle.

"Looks like a lot of people showed up tonight," Ino commented as they passed a line of people.

"I'm glad. More money for the clinic."

The bouncer looked up at the two ladies. He was not that big in stature, but the patch over his eye was definitely intimidating. He asked for their names and checked them off of the guest list. He handed them a black masquerade mask.

"Well, isn't this swanky," the blonde said in awe when they entered the ballroom. It was packed with tuxedos and beautiful dresses. Ino looped her arm through Sakura's and led her down the stairs leading into the room.

It was crowded with people, but Sakura could not recognize any of them as Sasuke.

"It seems as if we are the belle of the ball, Forehead."

"I'm pretty sure my dress comes off as skanky," the pinkette said nervously as she eyed some of the females that were giving her distasteful glares. Ino pinched her friend's bare arm.

"They are just jealous that you can pull off something so fabulous. Guys are going to fawn over you."

"I can barely breathe in this contraption, Pig."

"It's a good thing that you're about as curvy as a cardboard box then," Ino teased her friend, knowing that was a sore spot for Sakura.

"Gee, thanks," she said tersely, pushing Ino roughly on the shoulder. Ino chuckled and hugged her friend. "You know I'm just messing around. You look gorgeous."

The party was pretty boring, Sakura realized. The two girls stood on the sidelines and sipped on champagne. Sakura spotted Naruto (by his bright blonde locks) dancing Hyuuga Hinata. She had a light blush on her cheeks. Ino saw Shikamaru lounging in a chair, talking it up with some girl from the forensics department. She huffed in annoyance.

"I can't just stand around here anymore!" she complained to Sakura, downing the rest of her drink in one gulp. "I look like some lonely loser!"

Sakura swirled her drink in her glass.

"You won't be mad if I ditch you to find a dance partner, would you?"

Sakura her head and gave Ino an encouraging smile.

"No. Have fun."

"Yes, sir!" Ino gave a sloppy salute and took the champagne from Sakura's hand. "Liquid courage," she explained, making Sakura chuckle. Soon enough, the girl was dancing with an attractive looking guy. She gave Sakura a cheeky smile before resuming to dance.

Sakura readjusted the mask on her face. A flash of red caught her attention. A tall woman cascaded down the stairs in a tight black gown. Her wild red hair was curled. Sakura's attention was immediately redirected to the man standing next to the woman with flaming hair.

Even with the mask hiding his face, she would have recognized his strong jaw structure and messy raven hair anywhere. Uchiha Sasuke wore a stark black suit with a red rose pinned on the jacket pocket. His eyes promptly met hers and their gaze held until the couple reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura looked away once she noticed how much the redheaded girl fawned over him. It was hard to watch the redheaded girl press herself intimately against Sasuke. Sakura rubbed her sweaty palms on the fabric of her dress. _'Get it together, Haruno,'_ she scolded herself. _'He means nothing to you. You mean nothing to him. At least try to have some fun.'_ She spent way too much time putting herself together for tonight. Sakura was going to find someone to dance with and knock Sasuke right out of her head.

Stepping forward, the bottom of the dress caught underneath her heels. Her breath hitched when she felt her body fall forward. A small squeak escaped her lips and clenched her eyes closed. Sakura waited for impact with the hard floor and opened her eyes in confusion when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Sakura was greeted to a handsome face and a friendly smile.

"Well, looks like you almost had a terrible accident, huh?"

"Ah, yes..." she answered nervously. His brown hair was spiked and the mask hung around his neck. The guy helped Sakura to her feet and rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. So much for her personal bubble.

"It looks like I'm your knight in shining armor, Hime," he said with a coy smile before bowing. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at his odd behavior.

"Umm, what are you doing?" she asked softly and he gave her a flirty smile. The man grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it softly.

"Helping my Hime out when she is in need." Sakura gave a wholehearted laugh.

"You're sticking to this whole act?"

"Of course. It is a night full of mysteries, Hime."

"Not really," Sakura pointed to his mask hanging around his neck. "There is no mystery if I know what your face looks like at a masquerade ball."

"Ah, you caught me," the man shrugged, laughing. "You caught my attention as soon as you walked into the room. I just needed a reason to talk to you."

"I guess almost falling on my face counts as reason enough." she commented.

"To catch a falling princess has always been a dream of mine." A wolfish grin spreaded across his face. This guy was too much.

"That has to be one of the lamest pickup lines I've heard."

"It's a talent." The guy held out his hand for her to take. "I'm Kiba."

Sakura shook it. "Sakura."

"Well then, Sakura-hime, dance with me?" he asked not waiting on an answer before leading her to the dance floor. She looked in the crowd and found Sasuke staring at her with a look of displeasure etched on his face. He looked at her intently. Sasuke had no reason to be angry at her. She gave him a scowl before turning her attention back to Kiba.

His right hand grabbed her side while his other hand held hers securely. Her body brushed against his.

"I'm not a good dancer," she admitted with a soft smile. Kiba chuckled and began to lead their dance. "Lucky for you then, I'm a pretty decent dancer."

Sakura followed his moves with an awkward sort of grace. She lost count of the amount of times she stepped on his feet. Kiba would grimace for a second before offering her an understanding look.

Sakura wished that Sasuke would stop gawking at her. His dark eyes distracted her too easily. The redhead kept trying to get him to dance, but Sasuke refused; giving her a look of annoyance. His arms were crossed over his chest and charcoal eyes stayed glued to her.

"Whoever you keep staring at is a lucky dude," Kiba remarked out of the blue. Her green eyes gazed up at him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Right," he scoffed. "I'm not dumb. So what's the story? I can _feel_ the sexual tension from all the way over here." Sakura cheeks turned red and she turned her head slightly, making eye contact with the Uchiha once more. The mask did nothing to conceal his deviously handsome face.

"Ah, it's complicated. Too complicated of a story to tell in one dance."

Kiba spun Sakura before pulling her back into their dance position.

"Why Hime, are you asking me for another dance?"

"Are you always this straight forward?"

Kiba shrugged and got a good look at the guy giving him the death stare.

"Ah Uchiha-san. He's...something alright."

"You can say that again," she muttered.

"So are we making him jealous? Because I'm totally okay with that."

Sakura laughed and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, but I don't think that it matters to him."

"If he didn't care then why is he walking over to us, looking like he's out for my blood?" Kiba questioned. Sure enough Sasuke was stalking over to the dance couple, looking less than happy.

She picked up the heavenly scent of cologne he wore. Sasuke scrutinized Kiba before speaking.

"If you don't mind," he began, "I'd like to cut in."

Kiba looked at Sakura in question before releasing her.

"It was a nice dance, Hime. Thank you." He shot her a smirk, bowed once more, and left Sakura with the scary Uchiha.

"You look nice," she said after a minute of silence. The orchestra began to play their instruments once more and Sasuke held out his hand for her take. Her heart was racing nervously.

"The song will be over before we get a chance to dance."

Sakura sighed and closed her hands over his large, calloused ones. Unlike with Kiba, Sasuke's hold was possessive. He pulled her body flush against his own. His hand enclosed over her bare back. Electricity coursed through her veins at the feeling of his hands on her skin.

"Sasuke wait," she said trying to halt his movements. Sasuke only held her tighter, "W-what about your date?"

"She's not a date. My mother tried to set me up with her a while back ago."

"Oh."

"She was invited tonight because her father owns a large business franchise here in town."

"Y-you don't have to explain anything, Sasuke."

Her neck was beginning strain from looking up at him. The position was not exactly comfortable. She rested her head on his chest; a move that was incredibly intimate among couples.

"I didn't think we were going to talk again," Sakura observed softly. He made a noise which sounded like a grunt.

"I mean we did not walk away on the best of terms." Another grunt.

"And plus, whenever we are together, we want to rip each others throat out," Sasuke grunted again and brought his head down to her ear.

"Sakura. Shut up."

"It's that attitude Sasuke-" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Sasuke did not allow it.

"I'm sorry." Her movements came to a standstill. Their dance became slow and sluggish. She swayed against him with a lazy effort, with mostly Sasuke moving.

"I did not like when that dog touched you."

"Kiba was very respectable."

"Tch, you haven't heard the stories around him in the office, Sakura." Sasuke scoffed. "He'd do and say anything to get between your legs."

"You're just being jealous!" she seethed. Sasuke said nothing, not wanting to rile the girl up. Of course, he was jealous- not that he would tell her that. Sasuke was serious about not wanting to see her again after tonight... That was until he saw her in the dress that dipped a little too low in the back. The dress that hugged a little too tight on her curves. Her bare neck was begging for his lip's caress. It was all too much for him- repressing his desires for so long. It went beyond want; Sasuke needed her.

The pad of his thumb rubbed lazy circles on her hip as he breathed in her natural scent.

"Are you sure it's just Kiba that wants to get into my pants?" she suddenly asked boldly, "Or is it _you_?" She heard a bubble of laughter leave his lips.

"I'm not going to hide the fact that I want you, Sakura," he whispered hotly into her ear. A shudder went down her spine. Sasuke's hold on the girl tightened when he felt her knees begin to shake.

"S-Sasuke... This is crazy. We can barely stand each other."

"That's not true." By this point, the orchestra began to play a slower tune. Sakura looked up into his eyes. They were darkened by lust; his look was almost predatory. Excitement boiled in her veins. This Sasuke she did not know.

His lips were centimeters away from her. One wrong (or right) move and her lips would brush against his.

"People are starting to stare." she whispered.

"Tch, you act like I care, Sakura." She felt his breath fan across her face before closing the gap between them. The familiar feel of his kiss caused an aching fire in Sakura stomach. She felt his tongue drag slowly along the brim of her lips, which caused her to gasp; not expecting Sasuke to be so daring. He used that to his advantage, bringing his hand up to the back of her neck. He moved his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her into a response.

She clutched the front of Sasuke's suit, her head swimming. Sasuke was everywhere; his hand caressing the back of her neck, his other hand on her waist, holding her tightly against him. Before Sakura knew it, she was kissing him back with as much force. It was a battle of dominance, with Sasuke winning the battle.

And by Kami-sama, she loved it. At that moment, Sakura forgot about everything: the Gala, people surrounding them, and the anger towards Sasuke. Nothing else matter, except for them. Sasuke pulled away first and rested his forehead against hers, trying to calm his nerves. Grabbing her arm, Sasuke led her out of the crowded room.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" her voice was deeper than she remembered. Sasuke grabbed her pretty face with both of hands, crashing his lips on hers.

"I have no intention to let you leave here tonight." He reached into the inside of the suit jacket and pulled out a keycard. Sakura gave him a funny look. "You intended for this to happen between us?" she accused in a hushed whisper.

"No. All members of my family got rooms for the night," he explained. Sasuke put the room key into her hand and pulled her close to him once more.

"Even if I had no intentions of letting you leave," his husky voice cracked, lips trailing down the column of her slender neck, "I can not force you into anything." He stepped back away from her completely. Sakura missed the contact but said nothing. "I will be waiting in the room. The choice is yours."

As Sasuke walked away, she stared at the key, conflicted. She could go and have a wild night of passion with the Uchiha, but where would that leave them afterward? Their relationship was rocky- at best. Plus Sasuke did not say anything about wanting more from her.

On the other end, she was extremely turned on by the simplest of touches and passionate kisses. All of their heated arguments led up to this moment. She made her decision and took the elevator up to his room on the third floor. Sakura's heart raced as she pushed the key card in the hole, opening the door slowly. It was too late to turn back now, she noted, not seeing Sasuke in the room. A click echoed throughout the area as the heavy door shut behind her. Moonlight illuminated the dark room. "You came," a deep voice muttered directly behind her. Sakura whipped around, her wide eyes drank in the sight of his sculpted bare chest.

His suit jacket was missing and the white button up shirt was undone, wrinkled at the ends. His lustful charcoal eyes mirror his own and soon enough they pounced at each other. Sasuke reached behind her, unzipping her dress. It pulled around her legs, leaving her bare. He caressed her back once more, leaving a trail of blazing touches to her hips. Sasuke lifted her up with ease and her legs wrapped around his waist. He let a raw growl at the feel of them pressed intimately together. Much to her chagrin, Sasuke dumped her on the bed, only to remove the remainder of his attire.

"I have wanted you since that day I pulled you over," he admitted, voice low and strained. "Seeing Kiba make a move on you drove me crazy."

He pulled off her black boy shorts and inner Sakura scolded her for not choosing underwear of a more sexy variety. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, instead tossing the cloth barrier on the floor with a careless effort. His hungry gaze swept her entire body. His hand grazed the bare skin of her hip; lips caressed her flat stomach and it was _explosive_.

"Sasuke... Please," she could barely recognize her own voice. Her back arched against him when his lips covered a perky nipple. A carnal moan escaped her mouth, making Sasuke smirk against her breast.

"Fuck," he whispered harshly against her neck. Sakura felt him slide his length into her. Her breath hitched and instinctively, her long legs wrapped around his waist. Sakura was no virgin, but it had been so long since the last time she has sex. It was an odd sensation of stretching to accommodate his size. Sasuke's face was burrowed into the curve of her neck, leaving love bites in its wake. She was so tight and warm around him. It was a struggle to string together coherent thoughts.

She whispered his name like a mantra. Her blunt nails scored the taut skin on his back, leaving scratches. Sakura bucked her hips impatiently against his, making Sasuke chuckle. "Calm down. We have all night."

"You're not being fair, Sasuke!" He brought his mouth up to hers, drowning her complaints with his tongue. His hips thrusted into hers at a slow pace. Sakura bit his tongue and pushed his face away from hers. "Stop teasing me!" she panted out abashedly, a blush staining her cheeks. "I just want you to fuck me! We've had enough foreplay to last a century, Sasu-"

Obliging to her wishes, he pounded into her with no inhibition. A long, breathy moan left her kiss-swollen lips. Sasuke's nose ran down her neck, breathing in her scent. "Y-you're annoying."

Sakura would have laughed. Only Sasuke would call a girl annoying during intercourse.

Her fingers clutched the cover beneath her sweaty body. Pleasure rippled throughout her body as she came. She panted, trying to catch her breath; Sasuke still assaulted her small body. After a couple of thrusts, he came inside of her. Sasuke used his forearms to brace himself up, trying not to crush her. Sakura met his eyes and smiled shyly. "I guess that was a good way to alleviate our tension," she joked.

"Don't tempt me again," Sasuke warned and rolled off the pink haired woman. He tucked his arm around her naked waist. Sakura was beyond exhausted, her eyes fluttered shut. Soon enough, the pair fell asleep.

Blinding light from the Sun beamed through the large window. Sakura groaned and rolled over. Her green eyes slowly opened. Sasuke was still asleep next to her. She pulled the sheet up to cover her naked chest and stared at his relaxed face.

She pushed a stray lock of hair from his face, and Sasuke began to stir.

"Morning," he said groggily.

"I guess this is where I would take my leave and thank you for an amazing night. We go on with our lives and jobs, never seeing each other again."

"Or you could stay in bed with me," he suggested, not having the energy to argue with her this early in the morning.

"I wasn't sure... After everything that's happened. We agreed to stay away from each other."

"Sakura," Sasuke finally snapped, sitting up in the bed. He grabbed her jaw with one hand. "Shut up."

Sasuke kissed her lips lightly and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't make a habit out of sleeping with women and never seeing them again."

"So what are we, then? Friends with benefits? I don't-"

"I would hardly call us friends." Sasuke took a breath. "I'm no good with labels. I don't give flowers or chocolates. I don't do long walks on the beach. And I won't profess my love for you to everyone."

Sakura's heart jumped when Sasuke said love.

"But I need you in my life." She was sure that she saw red faintly cover his cheeks.

"We may not be good for one another," she countered with a stupid smiled on her lips. Sasuke smirked.

"That did not stop us last night." She punched his shoulder and laid back in the bed. Sasuke grabbed his phone.

"Actually, you probably should get going soon," he advised after checking the time. She gave him a confused look.

"What? Change your mind already?" she teased.

"Ha-ha. You have court today."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Don't get mad at me! You were the one speeding."

"Cops usually write that kind of stuff off when they're interested in a girl!" Sasuke gave her a look and shook his head.

"No," he deadpanned. "That's not how it works."

Sakura pulled the ends of her pink hair. Creating a makeshift robe from the sheets, she gathered her clothing items.

"You'll never learn your lesson if I just 'write it off'."

"Sasuke, you're such a dick." He just smirked at her and got out of the bed. She averted her eyes from his nakedness, not wanted to be distracted by his glorious body and semi-erect penis.

"Tch, look," he started, picking up his clothes from the night before, "I'll go down to the station with you."

Sakura shot him a look. "Don't worry about it Mr. Police Officer. I got this."

Sasuke just shrugged. "I'm going to grab a coffee before heading home."

"Is that an open invitation?" Sasuke gently touched her forehead and nodded. She pinched Sasuke's cheeks, laughing at the look of displeasure on his face.

"Alright, Uchiha. Show me your finest cup of coffee and we'll see where things go."

Their relationship was not a conventional one, but somehow Sakura had a feeling it would work out.

Ending Note and Junk:

Annnnnnnd that's the end of this arc. The next chapter will be posted next Wednesday and I'll be going back to writing individual chapter prompts! Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your weekend!


	7. Chapter 7: She Gets Sick

Sweet Nothings

Prompt: She Gets Sick

Rating: T

Summary: A sick Sakura proposes an interest solution to a problem Sasuke has.

Chapter 7: Sakura Gets Sick

Uchiha Sasuke checked the watch around his wrist for the umpteenth time. Naruto was annoying him with his endless chatter about absolutely nothing, Kakashi was, as always, nowhere to be found, and the sole female of Team 7 was also missing. Everyone in the village knew that Haruno Sakura was a stickler for punctuality. She was always the first one at the meeting spot.

"I haven't heard from Sakura-chan in a couple of days," Naruto commented, throwing a rock across the training field with all his strength.

"You've already said that, stupid," Sasuke grumbled, not in the best of moods. He hated his time being wasted.

"Should we go looking for her?" Sasuke shrugged. He wanted to do anything other than sit under the tree any longer.

"I bet she's at the hospital. She would totally ditch us for that lame ole job." Naruto jumped to his feet and stretched his limbs.

"That's her career. Obviously it comes first," Sasuke snorted.

"Psh. I always come first in Sakura-chan's heart. Even before you!"

Sasuke rolled his onyx colored eyes. "How old are you again?"

"You should be more worried about her, teme. Isn't she your girlfriend now, or some shit?"

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto, red tinting his cheeks.

"No, she's not."

"What are you waiting for, jackass?!" Naruto scolded, as the duo walked to the hospital. "You guys have gone on dates-"

"Not dates," Sasuke interrupted, with a glare.

"As I was saying, dates. If you don't ask her to be your girlfriend soon, someone will snatch her up. Someone better looking than you."

"Tch," the Uchiha scoffed. There was no better looking male ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. Or that's what Sasuke thought.

"So did you kiss Sakura-chan on your dates?" Naruto taunted, probing Sasuke in the chest. He swatted the blonde haired ninja's hand away in annoyance.

"Eating is necessary."

"God, teme, you really are blind about these things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when you ask a girl to eat with you, it's considered a date. Especially if it's just the two of you." Naruto explained, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. A naughty smirk covering his lips. Sasuke felt slightly embarrassed about having this conversation with his childhood best friend, but he was curious.

"What do you know about dating, dobe? What girl is stupid enough to go on dates with you?"

Naruto punched Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Hey! For one, I am a very desirable man." Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "And for two, don't insult Hinata-chan! I'll have you know, you bastard, that I have pretty much gone all the way with her."

"So?"

"Don't shrug it off like it means nothing! You've probably never kissed a girl! Have you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was becoming increasingly irritated with Naruto.

"HA! See! You lame virgin!" Naruto shouted, not realizing they were in the not so private outside area. People walking down the street gave the two funny looks. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Shut your mouth!" he seethed through clenched teeth. A threatening look appeared on his face. Naruto gulped and laughed awkwardly.

"Dude, I had no idea. I was just messin' around. I'll make this better," he whispered to the Uchiha heir.

"People on the streets of Konoha!" Naruto announced loudly. "I was lyin' when I said teme here was a lame virgin!" The roads were now crowded with more civilians that were listening intently. Sasuke started at Naruto with a look of bewilderment. "As it turns out, he is quite the freak in the sheets! He satisfies every woman- or man- he beds!" Jaws dropped and gasps were heard around.

Sasuke's teeth grind together, trying to resist the urge to kill him on the spot. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his orange shirt and dragged him down the street.

"What the fuck!"

"W-what?" Naruto asked innocently. "I was doing you a favor! Where's my thanks? My gratitude? I just gave you a good word to practically everyone."

Sasuke stared at the blonde with a blank look. Was he kidding?

"I would have preferred you not to help."

"You can be so ungrateful sometimes. I don't understand why you're mad," Naruto muttered. Sasuke stretched out the neckline of his favorite orange shirt!

"I should probably kill you now."

"Oh c'mon, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, trying to catch up to the raven haired man when he walked away with haste. "I was kidding! Want me to go back and make it better?"

Sasuke made the scariest look Naruto had ever seen. "No."

Sasuke's mood was awful by the time they reached they reached the hospital. He was publicly embarrassed and needed to throttle something. Preferably Naruto's face, but that probably was not going to happen anytime soon.

It was a rather lazy day at the hospital. Nurses crowded the station with hushed gossip. A couple of eyes moved to Sasuke and they giggle furiously. News traveled fast around the village.

"Oi! Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted while Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, a dark look on his face. "She's off for the day," a nurse stated, twirling a lock of brown hair around a well manicured finger. She was eyeing Sasuke like he was a piece of meat. Naruto looked back to Sasuke with a look of confusion.

"Sakura-chan never takes time off," he turned back to the nurse, "What's wrong with her?"

"I dunno. I'm not Haruno-sama's keeper."

"N-Naruto-kun," a girl with long, dark blue hair called out. "Sakura-san was not feeling well yesterday, so Tsunade-sama sent her on sick l-leave."

"Huh," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't think it was possible for Sakura-chan to get sick."

"You're an idiot, dobe."

"What?! Somethin' about doctors not being sick or some garbage like that."

"I-I was actually about to bring her some f-food w-when I get on break..." Hinata started, a red blush covering her cheeks. "Unless you guys want to?"

"I'm sure teme doesn't mind taking her some food!" Naruto volunteered. "How about I take you out for some lunch! It's been awhile, Hinata-chan!"

"O-oh, Naruto-kun, that sounds wonderful!" Her pupiless eyes simmered with excitement. "I-I mean if you don't mind, U-Uchiha-san." Sasuke sighed and shook his head. It had been awhile since his last visit with the pretty pink haired doctor.

"Thanks, teme!" Naruto yelled out, dragging Hinata out of the hospital by her hand. "They have a new recipe at Ichiraku you gotta try!"

Sasuke trailed behind the couple. Ramen seemed like the best thing to get Sakura. He wasn't too sure what to get the sick woman.

Her place was a pretty short walk from the ramen stand. The apartment complex was in the older district of Konoha. The building was aged and pretty dumpy looking. A lot of shinobi lived in the place for convenience. After easily climbing three flights of stairs, Sasuke stood at her front door awkwardly. He had no idea why he felt nervous. She was simply Sakura. One hell of a kunoichi. A renowned medical ninja. And had a temper like a firecracker. Uchiha men didn't fret over being alone with a female teammate.

Forcing his apprehension away, Sasuke knocked on her door. A couple of moments later it cracked open. If he were any other man, Sasuke would have laughed at the disheveled sight of the of the pink haired girl. She wore a t-shirt that was two times the size of her body and baggy sweatpants. Her hair was matted and thrown in a messy side bun. In all the years that he had known Sakura, he had never seen her like this before.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura sniffled out in a hoarse voice. "What are you doing here?"

He held out the brown bag and gave her a blank stare. Taking the bag, Sakura peeked inside and smiled at it's contents.

"You brought me lunch?"

"Don't make a big deal of it," Sasuke grumbled, his cheeks slightly red. He stepped into her apartment and the two sat down at her small kitchen table.

"Naruto asked Hinata to lunch," he explained as Sakura began to eat.

"About time." Sakura smiled into the takeout bowl, sipping some of the broth. She didn't have too much of an appetite. Sakura sneezed a couple of times and Sasuke handed her a napkin. "Thanks. It's weird being on the other end, ya know?"

Sasuke gave her a weird look. "Other end?"

"Being sick and all," she clarified. "I played with a group of kids from the hospital last week, and I'm guessing I caught the flu from one of them."

"Can't you just knock it out of your system with chakra?"

"You think it's that easy?" Sakura laughed lightly. "My chakra is pretty much depleted. I used up all of my strength just walking to the front door and opening it. Pretty pathetic, right?"

Sasuke grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just have to tough it out for the next week or so. You should probably leave soon. You don't want to catch what I have."

"Tch," scoffed the Uchiha. "Uchiha men have the best immune systems."

"From a medical standpoint, I'd have to disagree with you. Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't grant you a free pass from being sick."

"I've never been ill."

"Hmm, your ego must be super inflated." Sakura pushed her meal aside and yawned. "I think I'm going back to sleep. Um, Ino stopped by earlier and gave me some meds."

Sasuke nodded and got up to clean up her lunch mess. Sakura smiled to herself, not used to seeing Sasuke acting so domestically.

"So," Sakura started with a mischievous smirk curving on her lips, "I heard something interesting about you today."

Sasuke slammed shut the cabinet door and groaned. His shoulders stiffened. He definitely did not want to have this conversation with her, of all people. A scratchy laugh escaped from her mouth. "So, you know what I'm talking about?"

"I'm going to kill Naruto."

"Awe, Sasuke-kun, it's not that bad. A lot of people are still virgins."

"Shut up, Sakura," he growled, turning to glare at the sick woman. Her head was slump against the table and she began to cough vigorously. He walked over and pulled her into his arms bridal style. "This is not a conversation we should be having."

"Oh c'mon!" she exclaimed weakly. "Naruto and I talk about this all the time."

"Good for you."

He walked to her bedroom with ease and placed her small body on the bed. "Get some rest."

Her arm slipped out from beneath the comforter. Gripping the bottom of his shirt, she prevented the Uchiha from leaving. "Sasuke, wait."

"What?"

"I'm still a virgin. I think it's only fair for you to know since everyone knows about you."

"Ah."

"So..." Sakura cleared her throat and gave and awkward laugh. "Maybe when I get better, we can take care of your problem?"

His onyx eyes widened a fraction. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was? Konoha's sweetheart was offering her virginity in exchange for his. She had to be kidding. The was so unlike her. He bent down and brought his face close to hers. Sakura's breath hitched in the back of her throat.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Hmmm," his hand caressed her forehead. "Stop saying useless things, Sakura. You're feverish."

"But-" Her argument was cut short when she met his shining red eyes. She was knocked unconscious from his genjutsu. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his raven locks. This woman was insufferable.

A couple of days later, Sasuke found himself bedridden. His name was taken off the mission roster due to the flu he had caught from Sakura. He emitted a rough growl at Sakura's smug look.

"This is your doing."

"Oh Sasuke-kun," she chuckled. "I remember something along the lines of invincible Uchiha genes."

"Stuff it."

Her hand nudged back hair away from his forehead. A green light radiated from her hands, pushing healing chakra to ease his hammering headache.

"I'm going to leave for now, but I'll be back to check on you after my shift. Anything you want me to bring?"

"Hn," he grunted, finally able to go to sleep. She looked back at him from the door frame. A pretty smile graced her face.

"I meant what I told you before. When you get better, you're going to take me on a nice dinner before we get down and dirty."

"Tch. Annoying." Sasuke smirked, rolling onto his side. Excitement coursed through his veins at the thought of Sakura's naked body stretched out beneath his.

Was it possible to will an illness away?

Ending Notes and Junk:

Sorry for the update being so late. It's been a stressful couple of weeks and I'm awful with deadlines. BUT I'm trying to get better!

Everyone's kind words so far help inspire and motivate, so thank you all!

As always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
